Ppgz:Forgotten Empire
by ForbiddenOne14
Summary: Some thing is going on with Kaoru/Buttercup... Dark changes Something or Someone is after her. Calling her a key wanting her body. It lurks in her dreams drowing her in blood. Miyako knows something... But she will only tell Kaoru. The Rrbz get involed.
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten Empire

Chapter 1: old enemies and new Secrets

Huff… Huff. Kaoru was breathing deeply as she ran. She had no idea what she was running from but her body moved on its own. Her lungs were on fire but she did not stop. She felt like she was running in circles. "G-got to keep going can't stop I must find them. I must find them!" She said as every breath she took made a sharp pain in her lungs. Her mouth was moving on its own. Suddenly a dark shadow slummed over her.

"You can't get away. You are the key to the hidden Empire. You are a Rare Treasure and you will be mine!" The shadow taunted in a demonic voice. Kaoru couldn't move. She tried to run but when she looked at her legs they were frozen. Then she began sinking in blood! She struggled and began to cry. "No! No I won't die here I Refuse to die here!" Kaoru yells. The Shadow chuckles. "I am afraid my dear that you have no choice." Kaoru's eyes go wide as blood over takes her and she begins to scream.

"No. NOOOOOO!" She screams as her brother shakes her awake. "KAORU! WAKE UP!" Her brother screams as she jolts awake tears in her eyes. "W-What happened Kaoru? Are you ok?" Her brother asked this all rather quickly. She looked at him on the verge of tears. That dream was vivid and she was scared that- that thing radiated so much dark energy that it sent her to tears. He looked at her worried. It was rare of Kaoru to cry in fact she only cried twice in her life and that was when he had broken his arm and she was three and when her mother was murdered of course they didn't tell Kaoru that her mother was murdered they told her that she had a car ascendant and she died. Kaoru cried her eyes out. It was her 6th birthday the day her mother died and after that she never loved her birthdays.

He snapped out of his mind and looked at her. "Kaoru are you ok? You screamed." He said calmly. She looked at him and nodded her head. "Y-yea I'm ok. Sorry for waking you up." She replied weakly. He looked at her again. "Ok if you say so but if you had a nightmare or something is wrong tell me ok. I don't want my little sis scared of anything!" He said with a fake smirk to hide the fact that he knew she was lying. She smiled as she rubbed her eyes. "Aright! But I'm fine besides tough girls don't let little things bother them!" He laughed. "Whatever knuckle head! Oh and you should get up our little talk has made you late for school!" He exclaims laughing hard and running out the room as Kaoru toss pillows at him in rage.

Ten minutes later Kaoru was running across streets, dodging cars, and jumping over carts. When she finally made it to school the second hour bell was ringing. "Oh man!" She shouts as she runs into the building. She laughs to herself as she sees the eyes of shocked teens following her as she runs to her locker when she bumps into someone. "OUCH! WATCH IT!" She yells. No answer. "You should watch where you are going instead of running in the halls LOSER!" The male like voice growls. She looks up and is so shocked she almost falls down again. There right in front of her face is Brick Jojo. He has a red long sleeved shirt that is unbuttoned and shows his black tank top and his twelve pack. He has black jeans on with red flames on the side and he had black Jordan's on. Lastly he had on that Stupid red hat that was on backwards that covered hair that went to his thigh. She stood up quickly..

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOSER YOU FAGOT!" She screams. Brick blinks twice. "Have I seen you before? Your eyes look familiar." He asked as he looked into her eyes. Kaoru looked down to the floor to hide the tiny blush she was having. "What?" She asked herself. Brick blinked again and then remembered the yelling they were doing and got mad. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAGOT GOTH WANNABE!" He yelled. Kaoru looked up death in her glare. Brick flinched. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING GOTH WANNABE YOU EMO, GAY PERVERT OF A BOY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs that a crowd was forming.

Brick was twitching from anger. "YOU WANNA FIGHT! BRING IT ON GIRLY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE MESSING WITH!" He growled loudly. The whole crowd stepped back a few feet when they saw the young rebel's anger. She glared at the long haired red headed boy. Her hands were in a fist. Her eyes and her aura glowed green. The earth began to rumble. Brick stared at her. She had on a green and black tank top with a choke chain with spikes on her neck she had bandage wrappings on both of her wrist with two spiked gloves on each hand. Making her look tough and ruff. She also had black baggy jeans with two gray chains on them. Lastly was her hair it was short and spunky and down to her chin and when he looked into her gem green eyes he saw pure hate. All together she looked sixteen the same age as him and his brothers but she had a C-cup which was shocking for her age.

He stopped staring at her. "DON'T… EVER… CALL.. ME GIRLY!" The earth shook with her every syllable. He was shocked. The earth cracked with her rage and wind raged harshly. It was clear that this girl was not normal. "I hope you know what you got yourself into FAGOT! Because there is only three ways you will get out of it." She growled her eyes burning with green flames. He looked at her with a mixture of confusion and fear. She sigh lazy. "One: You die. Two: I die. Or Three: My friends come to save your ass!" She smirked evilly. "And I hope its number one!"

Suddenly with one rumble she was gone only leaving a flash of green light. He looked around but he could not find or see her until she appeared in front of him. He sung on her and shocking she took the punch and smiled as she spat out a tiny dab of blood. "Wow I'm surprised not many normal people can make me draw blood." She smirked. "Well your not exactly normal are you ROWDY RUFF BOYZ?" She said there name long and taunting. Brick grinned his teeth. "HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU FIND THAT OUT!" He shouted.

She laughed. "That was easy Brickie! Your name and your outfit along with your girly hair says it all!" Kaoru laughs again as Brick tries to punch her. "I don't know how you found out because only a-" His eyes got wide and Kaoru taps her head smiling. "Finally figured it out. God it took you long enough! But now that you found out I am going to have to put you in a 14 year coma!" She shouts as she slams Brick to the wall making him spit out huge chunks of blood. His vision became blurry and he felt weak when suddenly he heard: Hyper Blossom!, Rolling Bubbles!, Angered Butch!, Explosive Boomer!

Two rays of Light blue and Light pink came and held Kaoru back while two Dark blue and Dark green lights helped Brick up. "Brick are you ok?" Boomer asked tears in his eyes at seeing his older brother spit out so much blood. Brick smirked at seeing his little brother's concern. "Once he knows I am ok he lives up to his name!" Brick thought chuckling. "Y-Yea I'm fine." He says weakly. Boomer nods as he and Butch growl at Kaoru. "THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Butch asked glaring daggers at the girl in which she gladly returned. "Kaoru-Chan calm down!" Bubbles said franticly as She tried to keep a hold on Kaoru who was trying her best to get away and kill all three boys. "LET ME GO! THAT FAGGOT HAS GOT TO DIE! HE KNOWS OUR SECRET!" She Wales. The two girls pale. "H-HE WHAT!" Blossom exclaims. She looks at Bubbles and they nods there heads as they let go of Kaoru. She smiles.

"Its no use hiding it BRICKIE! You want a fight and I will give you one!" Kaoru shouts as her Ppgz Belt glows. She picks it up and was about to transform when brick shouted something he should never have said. "DON'T CALL ME BRICKIE! YOU HOMELESS MOTHERLESS EMO OF A GIRL!" Kaoru froze and Bubbles and Blossom glared at Brick. Kaoru looked at the ground her fist clench so hard that they were pale. The boys smiled thinking that they won this argument.

That is until the earth began to shake and windows broke and it began to rain. "Don't…" Kaoru began saying as more windows broke and the school bell fell off the ceiling forgotten. "Don't you.." Kaoru said slowly as the earth cracked even more by now the kids ran into the class rooms calling their parents and the teachers were calling the principal. The Rrbz had to float in the air to escape the huge gapes of earth cracking every where. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY I'M MOTHERLESS!" Kaoru yelled at the top of her lungs. "Her green light is dangerous!" Bubbles yelped. "What the-" Brick shouted. Blossom looked at Kaoru. All around her the earth was braking. Kaoru was engulfed by a green light what was quickly becoming black.

Her normal outfit that she had on was disappearing and in its place was a beautiful midnight dress that looked as if a bride would put it on for her wedding. It was long and elegant with purple rose petals on the sides. Kaoru's chin length hair that was a fading black became jet black and so long that it was past her knees with a cute bang that had purple rose petals sued into it. A purple and black rose with thorns in her hands. Her eyes were closed and when she opened them her eyes were onyx black and a pure black fire was around her.

She whispered words that make the Rrbz tremble and Ppgz eyes water. "Shadows Forbidden Rose." The Rrbz looked at her shocked that this was Buttercup shocked that this was Kaoru. "She is beautiful but this aura was completely dark and more evil than HIM could ever wish to be." Brick mumbled. Suddenly Blossom and Bubbles charged at Kaoru. "AYAME STOP!" Bubbles yelled as she attacked. "BUBBLES LOVELY CHAMPAGNE!" She shouted. Kaoru or Ayame smiled sweetly and dodged it. "Die!" She shouted as a purple ball of light formed at the rose and shout out at Bubbles making her fall into three doors. "BUBBLES!" Blossom screamed. "ICE CREAM FROZEN SHOT!" She screamed. Ayame dodged it and Blossom tackled her to the floor with a THUD. "Bubbles now!" She yelled Bubbles got up and attacked but Ayame pushed Blossom off of her and began to cry. "D-DASKUE THERE HURTING ME! MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!" Black tears ran down her face as she screamed.

Bubbles and Blossom turned sheet white. "E-Everyone Get down Now!" Blossom ordered to The Rrbz. They got down. "Now cover your head and think of your happy place!" She ordered. They glared but did as she said. Seconds later the earth rumbled. Boomer looked up and paled. There right in front of him was powerful red and black lighting. Then someone appeared. He was a bit taller than Kaoru and he had red brownish hair he also had on a black leather outfit but his eyes were storm gray dark and cold. He looked at Kaoru and then glared at us. "Ayame what did they do? Did they hurt you." He asked softly. Kaoru or Ayame looked up. "Daskue!" She Wales as she hugged him crying harder.

He pat her head. "Its ok I will make sure they won't hurt you anymore if that's what you want." He said smiling. "No Daskue. Y-You have t-to be nice to them. If you don't then I won't forgive you." She said between sobs. He looked at her and smiled as he lifted her head. "You are to nice Ayame. But the hidden Demon and angel within you are fighting causing you to lose yourself." He patted her head as she looked at him confused. "You will return home Ayame and you will know who you are but you must rest." And with that red lighting shot out of his hand and into her neck causing her to pass out. He smiled and walked toward us. Butch glared at him and He laughed. Suddenly he glared at Butch his eyes turned from storm gray to crimson red. "Watch it BOY! The only reason your not dead right now is because she asked me to spare you." He hissed.

Butch sweat dropped and looked away. He walked to Bubbles and Blossom who by now turned back into Momoko and Miyako. "Here take her." He said smiling at Miyako who smiled back. Momoko looked at him. "Why is this happening and who are you?" She asked. He smiled. "Miyako can figure it out ok. Besides this happened before don't you remember?" He asked. Miyako looked at Momoko and they both looked at the ground crying softly. "Yes I-it did happened b-before. But why is this happening to her? What's going on?" She demands between huge sobs.

He ruffed both of their hair which sent light shocks to them. "You will find out in do time but for now protect her and do not tell her what happens. This must be kept a secret understand?" He said standing up. They nodded their heads and he smiled. Then he walked to the Rrbz. He glared. "Pay attention because I am only going to say this once." They looked at him. "If anything happens to Miyako and Kaoru I will get you and eat you and feed your bones to my crows understand?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

They nodded there heads so fast they felt dizzy. "Good. Also no one is to know what happened here and if you tell Kaoru about this I will kill you and no one is to know about theses girls being the Ppgz." He said calmly. The boys nodded once again and he smiled. "I will be back Oh and Momoko." She looks at him. "If you know what's good for you… Stay away from Kaoru! You are not in this prophecy."

Then he vanishes in black lighting. The boys glare at the girls. Boomer loses his temper. "THE HELL! THIS IS YOUR FRIENDS FAULT WHY IN THE HELL ARE WE DRAGGED INTO THIS ITS NOT FAIR!" Momoko snickers. "Oh really Boomer? Because when he was here you didn't have anything to say. In fact I think you were so pale you looked like a ghost!" Boomer growls. "Your not one to talk! You looked like you were about to faint!" He shouts. "WE HAVE A GOOD REASON TO FAINT! YOU DIDN'T SEE WHAT WE SAW! YOU DIDN'T SEE WHAT HE OR SHE COULD REALLY DO!" Bubbles yelled on the verge of tears. Every one is quiet. Boomer is about to ask when the principal ran in and saw the battered students and a passed out Kaoru who was back to her original form.

"Oh my! Are you children ok? How in the world did you survive the earthquake?" She asked. The girls and the boys looked at each other. "We would have died if Kaoru didn't flip us on the floor. We still got hit but not as bad as her. She got trapped by the roof and suffocated but we dug her out she was bleeding we fixed some wounds but we need to get out of here." Brick said as her earned some shocked looks from his brothers the girls and the principal.

She wasted no time. She called 911 and all the kids were tied down in an ambulance. The students that were not harmed had to call there parents to pick them up. At the hospital the Rrbz were out in no time along with Miyako and Momoko the only on still in the ER was Kaoru. Suddenly the hospital door busted open. "WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS MY SISTER KAORU! SO HELP ME IF I HAVE TO RIP THIS PLACE APART ONE BY ONE EVERYONE HERE WILL BE SORRY!" Samuel hissed angrily as his dad tried to hold him back. Butch yelled at him. "Dude this is a Hospital! Calm down!"

Samuel glared at him. "JUST SHUT UP! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO THINK YOU LOST YOUR ONLY SISTER!" He shouted tears in his eyes. Miyako walked to him. "Its ok. She will pull though after all she is the tough girl!" She exclaimed making a laugh come from Samuel and his father. Momoko smiled. "We could take you to her room if you like!" She said happily. Samuel jumped whooped and hugged her. "Aright lets go!" He ran to Kaoru's room.

They walked in and tears were in his eyes when he saw her in the bed breathing from a machine. "K-Kaoru." He said weakly as he sat in a chair by her bed. Miyako tried to cheer him up. "Don't worry Kaoru is hard headed she won't give up!" He smiled weakly. "I know but I lost my mother and I don't want to lose her to." Miyako smiled weakly then Kaoru's IV stared beeping: Beeeeeeep Beeeeep! They looked around and Miyako screamed for the nurse. "SOMEONE GET A NURSE SOMETHING IS HAPPENING TO KAORU!" She yelled. Samuel looked like he was going to cry. The nurses walked in and Kaoru's IV broke. Glass went in all direction. Her Medicine stopped and it broke in half. "What's going on? This has never happed to a patent before!" A nurse exclaimed. "I am sorry but you have to leave!" Another nurse told Samuel and Miyako as she pushed them out the room. Samuel stood by the door and shouted something that woke Kaoru up. "WAKE UP ONCEE-CHAN!" Kaoru bolted right up and stared yelling. "SAMUEL! WOULD YOU SHUT UP! SOME PEOPLE WOULD LIKE TO SLEEP!" She says rasping her fist. Everyone in the room sweat dropped. "How? What?" The nurse asked confused then she fainted. "Quick while they aren't paying attention lets go!" Miyako yelps dragging Kaoru and Samuel out the room.

They stop in the hallway where the Rrbz and Momoko are. "Kaoru your awake!" Momoko says jumping on Kaoru who twisted her face in pain. "I might be awake but I am not healed!" She yelps as Momoko gets off of her. "S-Sorry! I was just really worried!" She exclaims blushing. Kaoru laughs. "Its ok Red! I am fine and I understand." She says rubbing the back of her head. Momoko looks at her irritated. "Why do you call me Red? I don't call you Green!" Kaoru giggles. "Its easier to remember and it suits you." Miyako laughs. "Oh oh call me Blue, Momoko Red and we will both call you Green!" She says jumping up and down. Everyone sweat dropped. Kaoru looked around and finally notice the Rrbz. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She shouted. Butch chuckles, Boomer backs away and Brick growls. "IS THAT ANYWAY TO THANK SOMEONE WHO HAD SAVED YOUR LIFE!" He shouts.

"NO BUT IT'S A WAY TO THANK SOMEONE WHO TOLD ME I WAS MOTHERLESS!" She hissed back. Then she takes a breath. "I don't even know what happened after you called me motherless… I must have gotten beat." She huffs. Momoko burst out laughing. "P-Please K-kaoru! You beat him so bad he almost fainted!" She says between giggles. "I-If we didn't show up when we did he would be dead right now!" Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well what did I do? What happened?" She asked. Everyone got quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

The Forgotten Empire

Chapter 2: The Nightmares And The Haunting

Kaoru tapped her foot impatiently. "Well I don't have all day. What happened what did I do?" She asked. Miyako looked at her then looked at Momoko and The Rrbz. "Umm K-Kaoru-Chan I really don't remember after the earth But she was cut off when Boomer covered her mouth. "Remember Miyako-Chan We can't tell her what happened that boy with the lighting said so." Boomer whispers to her. She nods as she remembers and a little blush finds its way to her cheeks. "Boomer called me Miyako-Chan!" She sings happily inside her head. Boomer takes his hand off her mouth and apologizes to her. Kaoru narrows her eyes. "What are you two whispering about?" She asked. "Umm" Miyako said dumbfounded. Butch chuckled. "Ha looks like Blonde is out of answers." Miyako glared at him but it did little.

Kaoru Growled. "What's going on! What happened and why won't you tell..." But then SLAM! Brick suddenly slams her to the wall making a huge crater. Blood was on the walls and it was coming from Kaoru's back. She coughed up a little of blood and glared at Brick as he stood over her. "What are you... Who are you and what is happening to you?" He hissed. Kaoru growled lowly. "I have no Idea what you are talking about Brickie! But I will give you five seconds to get away from me." She warns. Brick looks into her eyes. Deep into her eyes. He sees something and it stops him cold. Kaoru glares at Brick once again but the fire that was in his eyes turned into fear the fire was gone. She wondered what was wrong. He leaned in and whispered something into her ear.

"Yame... Kaoru who are you really? What is it that is truly hiding within your soul." It was clear that brick knew something. He pulled back from a Kaoru who was holding her head in confusion and pain. Her heart beat slowed and she heard voices. Suddenly blood was on her hands. But it was only her who saw this. Brick and the others saw nothing. "No... No Why-Why is there so much blood? Why Who?" She said to herself. Miyako pushed Brick out the way glaring so darkly at him that he flinch on the inside. "K-Kaoru! Are you ok? What happened why are you crying?" She asked frantically. Kaoru was on the floor tears in her eyes in pain. She felt as if she was on fire. Blood was everywhere and that demonic voice that was in her dreams taunted her.

Kaoru looked at Miyako and stood up slowly as the blood and voice slowly disappeared. "Its nothing… Never mind I got to go. See you guys later." She said as she begins to walk out. Suddenly she was gripped by her wrist. She turned around and growled. "Butch! Let go!" She barked. Butch just glared at her. "You're not done. Who did it?" He hissed. Kaoru's eyes went wide as she realized what he meant. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She said. Butch growled.

"DAMN IT KAORU! DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL GO FIND OUT MYSELF! AND LET ME WARN YOU SOMEONE WILL BE DEAD!" He yelled as tears began to form in her eyes. "Please don't tell… Please. He doesn't mean it! Its just that he-"She got cut off as Butch gave her a hug. "I don't care! If I see anything like that again Someone is going to die." Kaoru nodded and said thanks as she walked out with her brother and Father. Butch glared at Her brother and Growled at her father then he left saying that he needed a drink.

Miyako huffed. "Its going to be a long day…" Momoko hissed as she glared at Kaoru's retreating form. "Its not right! Why is Kaoru getting all the attention! Everyone knows I am _prettier, Stronger, and smarter _than her! She is going to pay for taking brick away from me! He is only paying attention to her her _her!_!" Momoko walked out when she saw that Brick was gone as well. A scowl on her face. Only Boomer and Miyako were left they looked at each other and smiled. "I hope everyone is ok…" Boomer says. He never saw his Brother ever do that to Buttercup well Kaoru. "I am sure everyone will be ok tomorrow. Let's get something to eat!" she yells as she drags Boomer to the closets' store.

_Night…. _

Kaoru shifted in her bed unable to sleep. She was scared and she was still hurt. She got out of bed and sat on the floor as she looked at her bruises. Her Father must have been very mad at her today. Her father hit her… harder than he has before. He beat her to the point of fainting made her take a shower and raped her. She remembered how it felt. Pain… Pain as he told her she was nothing… Pain as he hit her when she didn't moan or scream his name. Pain when he let her brother raped her. Pain when he forces her into a kiss and touches her.

She won't cry she refuses to cry but tears fall out her eyes. She feels dirty and nasty and no matter how many baths and showers she takes the filth won't go away. She is no innocence like Miyako and Momoko. She wants to die but she will NOT give him the satisfactions of seeing her dead she will not. Tears fall out her eyes. Her family hates her. Her mother called her a liar and Hit her. Her father hits her and Rapes her and Her brother touches and kisses her and rapes her.

She sniffs. She can't hold back the tears anymore and she cries silently. She cries herself to sleep that night. And as she drifts into her nightmares a boy comes. The same boy with cold storm eyes and furious lighting. He picks her up and puts her to bed as he whispers words to her. "I will keep you safe. You are innocence. I will protect you my Forbidden princess." And then as he pulls the covers over her he is gone in a flash.


	3. Chapter 3

Ppgz:Forgotten Empire

Chapter 3:The plot and Flashing Memories

_Night at hidden tower_...

A shadow moves within the walls of a forgotten tower. Its red eyes glow as it reaches the very top. It kneels. "My master... I have watched over her as you commanded. It seems like she is unhappy. I visited her not to long ago and when I looked at her it seemed like she was losing herself. The mirrors within her soul will shatter at any given point." Furious Red and Green eyes look at the shadow. "GRRRRR ROAR!" The shadow nods apparently in agreement to whatever the eyes have said. "I understand Master but when the time comes I may need your power." The eyes soften at the shadow. "Grrrr Umm" The Shadow chuckled. "Yes that would be good but how are we to reach her before _They _come? She is running out of time. I am amazed we held her this long."

"..." Shadow looks at the eyes and sees them furious and full of hate. "I understand... If she is awoken well.." The shadow sparkes. "GRRRRR! ROOOOOOAAAAAAARR!" The whole tower rumbles with the eyes anger. "Yes Sir I will do my best." And with that the shadow is gone.

_Night Miyako's house well mansion _

Miyako smiled as she helped her grandmother in bed. "Yame istan Your mi tan" She said in a different Langue. It was smooth and yet ruff it fit her perfectly. Her grandmother eyes got wide. She knew her grandchild could speak some of the hidden word but she didn't think that she was this good. "Her memories must be coming back little by little. But that means." Her Grandmother quickly reasoned. "Sea ru sm re la ta gu?" She asked. "Mill exe xlander es nightmare..." Miyako said and left her grandmother in her thoughts. According to Miyako Ms. Marsuba or her friend Kaoru as she called her was having trouble with herself it seemed like she was confused as to what she was but Then it seems as if all her friends just fell apart. She knew what this meant. She nodded as she made plains to see if this Kaoru girl was worth looking into: Oh how right she is.

After Miyako took her shower and put on her Pj's she looked out the window gazing at the tiny stars so far away. She had so many questions but not many answers. She had unlocked a memory that had been hidden from her. She thought back into that memory. She was 11 years old and had silver armor on with a beautiful crest that glowed in the sun. The crest had a bronze bear with silver chains wrapped around it and two swords next to it. It was the crest of a powerful warrior. She had a sword in her hand as big if not bigger than her but she held it with ease. She was in a black cloak walking with someone that had on a black cloak just like her. "Serenity... were are we going again?" She asked. The girl in the black cloak giggled. "You'll see! And its-" She begins but is cut off when she hears a loud cry and a growl. Suddenly She and the girl named Serenity ran in that direction.

Miyako and Serenity ran and jumped on a tree so quietly that it didn't even shake. Miyako growled as she held on to Serenity. Serenity was desperately trying to jump down the tree and fight fifth-teen boys that were surrounding four boys. One boy had dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The others: One had dark black hair that was spiking and had forest green eyes and he was on his knees holding his arm that was bleeding and looking at the dark blue eyed boy that was breathing heavily on the ground. Another boy had fire red eyes and scarlet hair he was on one knee eyeing the boys and growling. The last boy had an emotionless face and he was bleeding badly he had orange hair and it was dirty as it sparked in the light his eyes were two diffrent colors one red one green. His arm was bleeding as well as his side his leg was weak and he still stood tall with one gun in each hand. It was clear that if he was going to die he was taking someone with him.

Miyako growled deeper as she looked at a furious Serenity. "Hold your anger... Or I will let them die!" She hissed. Serenity stopped and nodded. She knew Miyako meant it. "Lets go..." Miyako said not even looking at her as she jumped from the tree so hard making a crater. Serenity was right behind her but as she landed swirls of white fire landed on the ground burning the grass. "The four boys looked at them with shocked faces. "GO! GET AWAY FROM HERE! IF YOU INTERFERE THEY WILL KILL YOU TOO!" The boys with green and red eyes yelled at the same time. "You might want to listen to them! We don't want to hurt you so just back off!" Three of the fifth-teen boys walked up they al looked the same. Miyako and Serenity giggled. "What's so funny?" One of them growled. "Miyako laughed. "YOU GUYS!" Serenity laughed. "You think where're afraid of you PUNKS! HA WE HAD BACON TOUGHER THAN YOU!" At that statement they fell on the floor in a fit of laughter. The boys growled. "ARE YOU CALLING US WEAK!" They yelled.

Serenity and Miyako got up slowly . "Anyone that has to jump someone is WEAK! It means you know that if you go four on four or one on one you will lose... It means your cowards and that you are so weak that you need other losers help." Serenity hissed. Miyako nodded. "But we will give you guys ONE chance. Move away from then and go to whatever rotten hole you came from. If not... Well We will do it for you." The boys glared at them. "NOT A CHANCE!" They charged at them and Miyako and Serenity easily side stepped them. Miyako huffed as she and Serenity looked at the four boys. "You four owe us big time for this." Miyako said as she and Serenity side stepped once again. They turned around and glared at the three boys. "Will you stop charging! Its irritating and isn't it clear that it is not working!" Serenity hissed through her teeth. One boy charged at Miyako with a knife in his hands with intent to kill. Suddenly she puled out her sword and blocked him. "So that's how you want to play? Fine by ME!" She yelled as knocked the knife out of his hands and brought the sword to this throat. "RUN AND DON"T LOOK BACK OR I MIGHT CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT KILLING YOU!" She yelled her blue eyes became a dangerous purple.

The boy made a dash for it and he never looked back. Miyako glared at the other boys as Serenity checked on the four bleeding boys. "Who else wants some?" Miyako hissed. She began fighting. Charging like no tomorrow at the boys five charged at her she knocked two out but three came behind her. She jumped back but her cloak got ripped reviling to the boys that she was a girl. Her hair was golden with brown highlights. (Trust me is so pretty!) Her hair was long and it flowed to her mid-back. Her silver armor shined in the light as well as the crest. A huge paw print of a bear was on her leg it glowed a tiny hint of purple. Her eyes widen as the cloak hit the ground. "No... Brothers cloak... He gave that to me before he left to war... Brother I am sorry." She said inside her mind. "BROTHER!" She screamed. She glared at the boys. "You will pay!" She hissed. She ran toward the boys knocking them off their feet she cut all three of the boys and either they ran or bled to death.

She was fighting two more when five went for he back. "WATCH OUT!" Serenity yelled. In seconds one bow hit each boy in the spine paralyzing them. She didn't bother to turn around to know who did it. It was Serenity. "Fools..." She said calmly as she ran into "Battle" Miyako smirked. "Glad to see you finally joined the battle Princess... About time." Serenity rolled her eyes as she shout six arrows at six boys. The arrow either killed them or made them paralyzed. Miyako was one of the only people Serenity let talk to her like that anyone else and it would have been over before it started. "They just keep coming..." Serenity hissed. "Well then we will just have to end this won't we?" Miyako said... Suddenly there was a bright light then nothing.

"Miyako! Miyako! Hello?" Miyako grandmother yelled. Miyako snapped back to reality. She was still at the window but it seemed like the stars were brighter. Like they wanted to tell her something. "Miyako!" Her grandmother yelled again. "Yes grandma!" She yelled back. "Are you ok? I called to tell you that your parents said they will be here in two months! Just in time for your birthday!" She said happily. Miyako smiled. "Thanks Grandma! Well I am going to bed Love You!" She said. "Love you too my little Bunny!" Her grandmother yelled as the lights went off and Miyako went to sleep. She dreamed of that hidden memory. Wondering what happened next.


	4. Chapter 4

Ppgz:Forgotten Empire

Chapter 4: Pink's Fire

_Next Day Morning…_

Momoko was walking in the park grumbling to herself as she sat on the slide. It was clear she was still angry about yesterday. "How dare _SHE! _How dare she talk to my Brick!" She said to no one in particular. She growled as she kicked a ball all the way over the fence. "I can't stand her! She thinks she is soooo Great! Just wait till I-"But she was cut off when she bumped into someone. They fell to the ground with a _Thud! _"Ouch! Hey watch where you're going!" She barked as she looked up. Her heart beat stopped for a second and she felt herself blushing. There right in front of her was a beautiful boy he looked 18. He had dark brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes that flashed a bit of yellow. His hair was to his neck and he had one bang over his right eye.

He smiled sadly. "Sorry miss I hope you're not hurt. I should have watched where I was going." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. She was speechless as she looked at him. He had on baggy jeans and a tee shirt that showed off his muscles. He was a pit pale but the sun was fixing that. She felt droll and she blinked as she quickly turned away from him. "Umm its ok… I am fine just w-watch where you are going next time." She said shyly. He smiled. But it wasn't a nice smile. It was a smile that was full of lies and tricks. He was up to something. Momoko turned around and caught him chuckling darkly to himself that "smile" never leaving his face.

She had goose bumps and she felt this choking aroma around him. She wanted to leave she felt like some thing was wrong like he was up to something hiding something that only he knew about. She got up quickly. "Umm thanks for the help but I got to go help those kids get their ball back! Well Bye mister!" She said. The boy looked taken aback and he frowned. "Oh ok… Well I am glad you are alright maybe I will see you around… _Miss Momoko_…" She paused and her heart beat got faster he said her name with sweetness. "How in the HELL did he know my name!" She though to herself. She turned around to asked him when she did he was gone.

A single piece of paper was where he was standing. Fire was on it and the minute she picked it up a dark chuckle escaped its fold. She was sweating. Scared and worried she flipped open the folded paper. Her heart stopped as she looked at the words that were on fire on the paper: _The lake of Fire awaits My Lady… If you truly desire power and perfection come to me… The paper shall guide you.. Tell no one and keep this to yourself… I am always watching… _She looked around scared. "Watching… Is he watching me?" She asked herself. "What does he mean power and Perfection? And what lake of fire?" She had so many questions and not many answers.

She began to walk home all together forgetting about what made her mad. "I'M HOME!" She yelled as she took off her shoes and ran up to her room. "I feel sick please don't bother me!" She yelled as she closes and locks her door. She flops on the bed and looks at the paper in her hands. "Perfection and Power..." She says confused. "I don't know what to chose.. Should I go or-" She felt the paper get warm in her hand and a burst of fire wrapped around her as to confront her. "My lady… Please come to me… I need you. I WANT YOU…" It hissed. It swished around her squeezing her tight. A moan escaped her lips and she blushes."What how"she can't talk. The fire hisses. "Come my lady… I need you to make me stronger." Momoko frowns.

"So your using me?" The fire crackles. "No My Lady. Never shall I use you in such a horrible way! You are very special and important to me." Momoko blushes. "But you're fire! How I am I even talking to you!" She said. The fire crackles as if its laughing. "My dear... This is my medium... You didn't really think I would really let you see my true form yet?" Momoko blushes. "Don't worry My Lady... you will see me soon. And to prove that you are special to me I shall give you my pet... He is very powerful and with him you shall become more perfect than you already are. But he is very protective... he will not let harm come to you on my orders and anyone that upsets you well... Let me show you." Fire surrounded Momoko and she couldn't see.

"What-What's happening! What's going on!" She yelled. Suddenly the fire stopped and a boy. With brown hair has sitting on the floor. His eyes were yellow and he was about 16. A red collar was around his neck. Bronze gems were adored on it and he looked at her smiling. "It is a pleasure to meat my new master!" He spoke as if he was very excited and his eyes showed pure joy. Momoko smiled. "Is this what you call a pet! He is soo cute!" She said patting his head. The boys eyes gleamed with joy as if he was a dog.

The fire crackled. "My dear you shall see that he is as powerful as he is cute... But you should get some sleep... One day I shall see you..." And with that the fire was gone. Momoko felt dizzy and she clasped on her bed. Her "pet" Smiled as he put her under the covers and sat on the floor. "Master Rayen Your plan is under way... I am so glad we shall live in despair forever..." Then he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ppgz:Forgotten Empire

Chapter 5: Fight! No longer the PPGZ!

Next Day...

Brick was walking thought the park with his brothers. Each of them thinking the same thing... WHY IN THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO WATCH THEM! ITS NOT LIKE THEIR THREE! It was clear that they had not gotten over what happened two days ago. Boomer taped Brick. "Umm Brick we better get to school I really don't feel like hearing the teachers scold me." Brick nodded. Yup it was true school had been rebuild over the two day period. Brick was shocked that it was build so quickly.

The principal said it would with stand earth quakes so that not children would get hurt but Butch as well as himself said that if Kaoru was making the earth quake... Well it would fall as quickly as it stood. Butch growled and made Brick and Boomer jump. Butch was really really Quiet so if he growled something was wrong. Brick looked in the direction Butch was growling in and his eyes went wide and he started to growl as well.

There was Kaoru... limping and covered in old as well as new bruises. Each of them was bleeding. Tears were in her eyes and a mark was on her face. She looked like she was about to collapse. Suddenly a Dark blue flash dashed passed Brick and Butch. Boomer was carrying Kaoru trying his best to hold back his temper and his questions. He looked at her... Well glared at her. Butch filched. It was a very dark glare promising death to whoever did this to her wether she wanted it or not.

His eyes that were a happy dark blue became dark and icky. "Who... did... This Kaoru-nee." He hissed. It was clear that Boomer and Kaoru had a brother sister relationship. She helped him with sports and he helped her with he injures. He scolded her a lot about getting hurt she was like his little sister. Kaoru looked away tears in her eyes. One red and forest green light appeared in front of him. Both eyes promising death. For once Kaoru was scared and more tears fell out her eyes.

"What did I tell you Kaoru..." Butch hissed his eyes flashing. Kaoru paled. "Who did this...I am only going to ask this once..." Brick hissed his eyes showing what would happen if she didn't answer. "Nothing... J-just leave me be..."

She said as she got out of Boomers arms. Butch growled. "DAMN IT KAORU! STOP TRYING TO PROTECT THOSE JACK ASSES YOU CALL A FAMILY!" Kaoru glared at him and SLAP! "Don't you ever talk about my family like that! I-I got these bruises from playing Soccer! Not-From my family!" She began to walk away when Brick grabbed her wrist making her yelp in pain. "You are not leaving until you tell us what happen or so help me... I will destroy this city and your family one by one and MAKE you watch!"

Kaoru pulled his hand away. "Lets see you try Brickie... POWERED BUTTERCUP!" She transformed and jetted past the boys. "Damn it!" Brick growled. Buttercup flew as fast as she could go. Suddenly BAM! A jet of fire hit her and she went down. She crashed into trees and land in the dirt **HARD. **"THE HELL!" She yelled as she got back up. She glared at the direction the fire came in and was in shock. It came from Momoko. "THE HELL MOMOKO! WATCH YOUR AIMING!" She shouted.

Momoko glared at her. "I hit my target Kaoru..." She said. Kaoru glared. "What do you mean?" She asked. Momoko said nothing as another blast of fire shout out her hand and aimed at Kaoru. Kaoru dodged it but something else came at her. It slammed her by her neck and tossed her at a tree. Kaoru spit out a huge amount of blood. She stood up weakly.

Momoko smiled as her "Pet" Slammed Kaoru in a tree. "Good-Boy Hiba-Kun!" She said patting his head. He was really like a dog... Getting happy when she said good boy licking her face... She giggled as she saw Kaoru get up weakly. "What-Why are you firing at me!" Kaoru yelled. Momoko glared at her. "Because! You are irrelevant! Your in the way between me and Brick! And on top of all that you made him worry about you because of the episode you had at school two days ago! He won't even look at me or talk to me! All I see in his eyes is_ YOU! _So if getting ried of you is the only way he will look at me... _THEN SO BE IT!"_

Kaoru saw hate in Momoko's eyes. "What are you talking about! What episode! And you can't blame me-" She stared but Momoko cut her off when she shot fire at her. "SHUT UP! YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME! HA! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY FEELINGS ALWAYS..." But Momoko was cut off in mid-rant when her "Pet" yelped in pain. "Hiba-Kun! What's wrong? Are you-" Momoko gasped. Her "pet"was twelve feet away from her bleeding in a demonic form.

She s**a**w a person in a black cloak standing over the demonic dog. A bloody sword was in the person's hand. "Stupid Mutt... Maybe next time you will learn some manners and not attack someone who is clearly stronger than you." The voice sounded like a girl. Cold and icky as if it dared the Mutt to get up.

Momoko glared at the girl figure. "Who do you think you are attack my "PET!" You will pay!" She yelled as a huge jet of fire went toward the mysterious person. "Pathetic really..." The person said as she walked though the flames. Kaoru paled. "What the hell is going on!" She said to herself. Suddenly the girl in the cloak was gone... THUD! She appeared right next to Momoko. "Learn your place... WORM! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK SERENITY!"

She yelled Momoko was on the ground a tiny spot of blood on her mouth. "GRRR HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled as she aimed again. The person jumped up but her cloak began to catch fire. She smiled. "Sorry grandmother... Looks like I own you ten dollars..." The cloak was tossed off and Kaoru's as well as Momoko's eyes went wide. Miyako... The girl was Miyako! But she looked completely different. Her curly pig tails came down to her mid-back and she had brown highlights in her hair.

She had silver Amor on with a powerful looking bear crest that sparked in the light. The most shocking thing thought was a huge bear print on her leg it glowed dangerously. Momoko huffed. "Oh.. Its just the weakly... Any way" Miyako growled. "Wrong thing to say _BITCH!_" Suddenly Miyako let out and ear slicing Roar. "How dare you call me weak!" Miyako yelled. The print on her leg began to pulse. "YOU WANT WEAK? I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK!" She growled. Suddenly Brown energy surrounded her. It began to take shape... In the shape of a bear.. This was no longer Miyako...

The earth began to grumble. Momoko trembled as yellow eyes with pupils of an animal glared at her. Suddenly Miyako went on all fours and charged at her. Momoko shot fire but it did nothing. Miyako was in front of her and kicked her so hard she broke her ribs. Miyako roared and kicked her into the sky. Before Momoko could attack back Miyako appeared beside her and punched her to the ground.

Kaoru trembled as she watched Momoko get beat. "Miyako... MIYAKO STOP IT! PLEASE!" Kaoru yelled. Suddenly Miyako stopped her onslaughts of attacks and dropped Momoko. She smiled at Kaoru and she glared at Momoko. "As far as I am concerned this_ Team... _Is over... I am no longer in the _PPGZ_... And Neither is Kaoru..." She said. Kaoru froze as her and Miyako's belt was tossed at Momoko. "Wait I-" Kaoru began but was cut off when Miyako hit her on the back of the neck. She passed out only seeing black.

Miyako glared at Momoko one last time. "If you ever touch her AGAIN... I will kill you..." And with that she was gone leaving Momoko yelping in pain and a huge crater filled with Momoko's blood.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ppgz: Forgotten Empire_

_Chapter 6: Forgotten War… Hidden Secrets _

_That Day Night…_

Brick, Boomer, and Butch flinched when they saw Momoko get beat to the ground in her own blood. Each made a note to themselves _never_ to make Miyako angry. Boomer was in shock that _HIS Miyako_ could do all that! But Brick and Butch was in shock that she was going easy on them. And to make matters worse… Boomer wanted to _GO AFTER THEM!_ "ARE YOU INSANE! DID YOU SEE WHAT SHE DID TO BLOSSOM!" Butch yelled. Boomer winched as his brother yelled. Brick was silent not listening to him.

"Yes I saw what she did and her name is Momoko NOT Blossom!" He corrected. "And besides remember when we were at school! That Dude with the lighting said if anything happened to them… _WE would be punished_! AND I FOR ONE DO NOT WANT TO BE _FEED FOR CROWS!_" Boomer yelled back. Butch growled. Boomer was right… If they didn't see if the girls (Miyako and Kaoru) were alright they would pay dearly.

Butch glared at his brother realizing he was right in this argument. Then he smirked. If he knew Brick. And he knew Brick. Brick would most likely not go after them and risk the furry of the boy. He laughed. "Brick what do you think? Should we go after them or not?" He asked. No answer… "Brick?" He looked at Brick to see him sitting by a tree looking at the sky. "BRICK!" Butch yelled. Still no answer.

Brick looked at the sky lost in thought. "So Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are really Momoko Miyako and Kaoru…" "Kaoru and I fought at school. I made her so angry when I called her mother less that dark energy surrounded her." He blinked as he tried remembering her figure but the memory was fuzzy and blurry. He huffed. "She became dark and everything about her changed… But when Bubbles and Blossom fought her she began to scream and call some ones name…The name was … It Was?" He growled as he tried once again to remember but his mind seemed to block out that memory. "The Hell why can't I remember! It's not like it happened seven years ago!" His eyes became dark crimson and he breathed slowly as he counted to ten.

"Calm down Brick… Remember… What was his name?" He concentrated hard a red aura began to swarm around him. Brick was glowing slightly when... BOOM! A orange spear of energy hit him. He went through the tree and crashed three feet away. "BRICK!" Boomer yelled. He was on the ground as well but he was bleeding from his skull. Butch well... Butch was ten feet behind Boomer bleeding from his skull, arm and side. He was face first in the ground and he was not moving and hardly breathing.

"T-THE HELL! WHAT WAS THAT AND WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING!" Brick yelled as his side was bleeding. Boomer didn't answer instead his eyes went wide and he growled. Brick looked around slowly and he growled as well. In front of him was the queen of ugly... Princess Morebucks. She sneered as she kicked him. And Brick winched in pain. "Oh I am soooo Sorry Brickie-poo! Did that hurt? Well TO BAD! I HAVE A JOB TO DO AND YOU HOTTIES WON'T GET IN MY WAY!" She yelled.

"The Fuck! Why are you here!" Brick yelled. Princess giggled as she touched his face. "Figure it out... I have been sent by someone who told me to kill you! But... As seeing as you can't do any-" She was cut off when a huge ball of dark green energy came at her. "SHUT THE FUCK UP SLUT!" Butch yelled. Dark green went around brick and he smirked.

"NO ONE BEATS UP MY BROTHERS BUT ME!" Butch ran at her slamming her into buildings and using his laser eyes to burn her. He Griped her by her shirt and took her into the air. It was clear he won this fight because Princess could not speak move or fly right now. "NOW TELL ME! WHO SENT YOU AND WHY?" He yelled. Princess smirked weakly and spit on him.

"Like hell I will tell you! But I will tell you one thing... Your friend Kaoru..." She paused as she sucked up a huge breath. "SHE IS GOING TO HELL WERE SHE BELONGS!" She yelled. She laughed and Butch growled lowly. "He will take her and she will be punished! She will hurt her and rape her and there is nothing you can do about it! The shadows will come for her and the war has started! Good luck protecting your piasters Kaoru now!" She laughed as if she was crazy.

Butch growled. "What war! And where is Kaoru!" She spit on him again and he Growled as he dropped her from twelve feet. She landed with a sick crack her skull shattered and blood on the floor.

Butch looked at his brother. "We have to find Kaoru! She said something about a war and now Kaoru life is in danger." They nodded and left leaving Princess body.

When they left... All you saw was orange eyes and heard a sick laugh


	7. Chapter 7

_Ppgz: Forgotten Empire_

_Chapter 7: Brother Dearest_

Miyako smiled sadly as she looked at a sleeping Kaoru. Kaoru was breathing weakly and caching a fever. Her nice tan skin turned as white as a porcelain doll and her short faded black hair shifted from jet black and long. Miyako huffed sadly and placed her hand on Kaoru's forehead. "Looks like you could use another cold towel ne?" She said to herself. She got up from the old wooden chair she was sitting on and it made a slow creak. She walked to the dark lit bathroom and ran the water, when she felt a cold air sweep over her. "What do you _Demon_?" Miyako hissed saying demon with pure unrated disgust. "Now Now… Watcher-Chan is that anyway to talk to someone who welcomed you into their home? Surly I ought to think you'd be grateful." The male voice said chuckling. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME DEMON! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO PLAY MIND GAMES WITH YOU!" Miyako shouted as she glared at the demon. The "Demon" Frowned. "Really watcher-Chan? You out of all people should know my name by now… Calling me demon really hurts my feelings." Miyako said nothing as he continued. "And what's worse? You hardly looked around my home! All you've been doing is keeping watch over our little princess in her room." He sounded hurt but it seemed as if Miyako didn't care.

"Really? You honestly think I'm that stupid!? You want me to look around you're "Home" so I can leave you with s-" The demon cut her off. Fierce crimson lighting flashed in the palm of his hand as his eyes became a dark crimson red. "Never…" The demon growled. "Never say that name! That isn't her name!" Miyako smirked. "My my Daskue-kun I never knew you could be so touché…" She laughed bitterly. Daskue snared. "Don't push your lucky you fallen brat! The only reason you're not dead right now is because I need you to take care of her!" She glared at him. Not giving him the impression that the words affect her. She knew very well that he could kill her in seconds and not get any blood on his hands. "Don't call me a fallen brat you inhuman torch!" She snared back. His lighting crackled and Miyako instantly drew a sword she had hidden in her side. In two quick seconds lighting was by her throat while a bastard sword was near his chest. Miyako didn't take her eyes off him and he her. No one moved knowing that if they made one wrong turn they would die.

Slowly the lighting faded while the sword was lowed. He smirked. "Should have known you would have a weapon on you… always resorting to violet… No wonder you're a fallen angel." Miyako glared at him and was about to say something when she heard a small groan and rustling covers. Instantly Miyako melted into the shadows Daskue looked at her in appreciation. She understood what he wanted… After all they were one and the same. "Where? Where am I?" Kaoru asked. She looked around but all she could see was darkness. She began to panic. "Where am I? Why? Why is it so dark?" Memories of the abuse her family did to her flashed through her head. The beatings… The silent screams… The rapes… The blood... She hugged herself tightly as she began to cry. Daskue looked on as she wept. Silently he walked up to her and hugged her close. She tightens instantly and flinched. "Sorry daddy. So sorry… I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!" She mumbled to herself. He pats her head hoping to soothe the endless nightmare she was in. She can't see anymore. She is blind, the high fever took her sight away and she can never gain it back. "Ayame… He will not hurt you again… They will not hurt you again." Daskue says as he pats her head once again. Kaoru looks at him knowing that she can no longer see him. "That's not my name… My name is Kaoru… and who are you?" She says weakly. Part of her brain tells her to pull away and run but she can't bring herself to do it. Part of her knows who this is but when she tries to think about it, her body feels as if it's on fire. He smiles. "My dear princess… My name is Daskue… Your Brother…" Time seemed to stop after he said that. "How? How could you be my brother? I- I only have one brother his name is Samuel." Her voice was shaking and she seemed afraid. He was silent for a while then he spoke "If I told you everything right now… all the mirrors in your soul would shatter. You would die." She looked at him confused a habit she is picking up even though her sight is gone.

He looked at her finally realizing her new features from being inside their old "home" Her min- night black hair was longer, it just brushed the floor. She had purple rose petals sown into her hair making them glow with an enchanting light. Her eyes had become two different colors. Both were onyx black but if you looked closer you would see a rare purple fire with in them. They completely showed her emotions whether she wanted to hide them or not. Lastly she had on a beautiful black gown. It was very long. The end of the gown dragged against the marble floor while the arms were long. It was to the point where you could only see her fingers. "You're missing something." He said aloud. Once again she looked at him confused. "I think she needs a rose! Don't you?" Miyako had broken the silent and put a purple and black rose with thorns in Kaoru's pale hand. At this point Daskue had stopped hugging her and she looked at the rose in wonder. "But… But it was dark? Why? Why can I see the rose?" She asked.

Daskue didn't answer so Miyako cut in. "The rose… It's special… it holds the same fire in it that matches your eyes. You can see when you hold it for a while… but the rose is mainly used to keep your powers in check." Kaoru or Ayame said nothing as she felt the rose. A thorn cut into her finger producing a small drop of blood but she didn't notice. Miyako smiled sadly at her. "Kaoru… Your name… your real name is Ayame… it means demon princess" Ayame looked at Miyako completely confused. "But! I-I don't understand! Who am I? Am I Buttercup or Kaoru!? Kaoru or Ayame!" Tears fell down her face as she said this. Daskue looked at her his eyes showing no emotion. "You are Ayame… Princess of the Hidden Empire… holder of hells fire. A weapon people can use… A tool…" He stated. Miyako glared at him. "How dare you! Do you know what she has been through? And for you to just call her a tool! Like she doesn't even matter!"

He glared back at her. "Don't you think I know that? She is my sister! I am just being as honest as it can get! _These are the things they will tell her_! If she breaks down now then she won't survive!" He hissed and Miyako was quite. Ayame understood well. "I see…' She said quietly but Daskue and Miyako heard her. "I see… I am a tool… To be used until its broken… Until the fire is gone…" She looked far away for a second. And they realized that the roses ability had worn off and now it was just holding her power. Daskue walked to her and engulfed her in a possessive hug as Miyako hid in the shadows once more. "Yes Ayame… That's right… You are a tool to be used until broken…" His eyes flashed Crimson as she responded. _"Yes Brother Dearest_."


End file.
